


Best Gift Ever

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: Instead of celebrating your anniversary with Arthur, you have to go to an office party. Lucky for you, both he and a little gift come along to give you a good time.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr and it sure was interesting to write xD Please enjoy!

After having a hell of a day at work, you're not looking forward to going back. You hate office parties more than anything, and you couldn't care less about one of the CEOs going into retirement, no matter if he founded that damn company. You do good work, and that should be enough. They shouldn't be able to steal your free time as well, especially today.

"I'm home," you shout into the apartment when you close the door behind you, and only seconds later, you're pulled into a bear hug by Arthur.

"Happy anniversary," he says with a smile before kissing you until your knees go weak.

You put your arms around his neck and rub your cheek against his soft beard. "I don't wanna go."

"We've talked about this, darling," Arthur says, and before you can protest, he lifts you up, making you put your legs around him while he carries you into the other room. "We make a quick appearance and celebrate later."

"I want to celebrate now," you say, kissing along Arthur's neck.

He groans, and you hope to tempt him, but he puts you down in the bathroom. "I already drew you a bath. Just take a moment to relax, and this thing will be over in no time."

"Fine," you mutter, but it still takes a while for Arthur to leave.

You let him help you out of your clothes and take every chance you get to make him stay. Finally, Arthur promises you that you can have his anniversary gift before you leave, and you let him go to take your bath.

Afterward, you head to the bedroom only in your towel and find Arthur already in his suit. Usually, Arthur dresses a lot more casual, so seeing him like this has your blood pumping again.

"Very handsome, Mr. Morgan," you say, and Arthur rewards you with a kiss and a smile.

"Presents?" he asks, and you can't help but laugh about his excitement. A man his size shouldn't look like a puppy who's about to get a treat.

"Fine, I'll start," you say before getting a little package out of your closet and handing it to him.

Arthur unwraps it with glee on his face, and his eyes grow wide when he holds it up, realizing what it is. Early on in your relationship, you found out that the only thing that turns Arthur on more than getting you naked is getting you almost naked. Over the years, your collection of lingerie grew like crazy, and there's rarely a week where you don't put on something special for Arthur.

The piece in his hands is a barely-there garter belt made of thin lace that leaves your breasts bare and only exists to hold up the matching stockings. You take it out of Arthur's hands with a smile. "I could wear this under my dress tonight. What do you think?"

Arthur swallows visibly, his eyes still fixed on the lingerie when he licks his lips. "Sure. It might go well with this."

He leans down to get a small bag out from under the bed and hands it to you. Since you recognize from which shop this is coming, you feel the same excitement you saw on Arthur's face. Reaching inside, you find thin black panties, but pulling them out, they feel way too heavy. A second later, you spot another small item in the bag, and the penny drops.

"Do they vibrate?"

Arthur nods, a hint of redness on his face. "You said you always wanted to try that, but you don't have to wear-"

You cut Arthur off by crawling into his lap and kissing him. "I'll put these on right away," you say before getting the remote out of the bag, "and you take this."

There's a definite hunger in Arthur's eyes when he takes the remote, and suddenly you look forward to tonight's party.

* * *

Arthur starts you off by testing the panties on the car ride. It's nice enough, just a teasing little buzz, and you're happy to find out that the sound is low enough that nobody will be able to hear.

At the party, you make your way around the room, saying hi to the important people, introducing Arthur to anybody who hasn't met him before. Then you part ways, and the waiting starts.

Arthur begins the night of teasing by doing nothing at all. You've been at the party for about an hour, and your underwear has been perfectly still. You begin to wonder if the panties are broken, but when you talk to one of your co-workers who Arthur absolutely despises, a sudden buzz between your legs makes you gasp.

You quickly get away, hiding your reaction behind a cough, but from there on out, the game is on. It quickly becomes obvious that Arthur has an eye on you the whole time. He makes the panties vibrate on the worst occasions. Soon, he doesn't turn them off at all anymore, letting them tease you at the lowest setting, at least.

Thirty minutes in, you notice how some of the men give you looks, and after getting over the initial panic that they might know what's going on in your pants, you see the obvious problem. Brought on by the arousal, your nipples are standing at the ready at all times. They look like they're about to poke holes through the thin fabric of your dress.

It becomes highly entertaining for you to engage those guys in conversation and watch them try their hardest to look you in the eyes. At the same time, it's getting harder to talk to anybody at all. Arthur keeps messing with the vibrator, using such different settings that you never know what's about to hit you.

After a while, you seek shelter in one of the stalls in the lady's room. Arthur's decent enough to let you pee in peace, and you take the chance to clean yourself and the panties up. With all the stimulation, you got so wet that you made quite the mess already. For a brief moment, you consider getting yourself off but decide against it.

The second you're back at the party, Arthur teases you again, letting you find out that the settings go way higher than you initially thought. You lose track of time, your mind occupied by the tingling in your pants while you try your best to hold any conversation.

Twenty minutes after your break, you bite your lip and have to throw in some breathing exercises so you won't start moaning in the middle of the room. Your body feels hot all over, your pussy is soaking wet again, and you're so oversensitive that even the fabric of your dress against your skin feels like a constant stimulation.

You're about to find Arthur and tell him to maybe take a break when your old CEO runs into you. "Ah, miss Y/N, there you are. I'm glad you could make it, dear."

He shakes your hand, and you force a smile on your face. "Of course, Mr. O'Driscoll. I guess I had to see for myself if you're really quitting."

With a laugh, he lets go off your hand. "Well, you're not the first one to say that, but don't you worry, I'm gone for good this time. I think the company is in good hands with Colm."

"I'm sure it is. Colm is-" you begin, but lose your train of thought when your panties suddenly seem to explode. The vibration is so strong that it takes away your breath, and you have to force out the words. "Colm is most competent, I'm sure he'll do fine."

"Thank you," Colm's father says, but then he furrows his brows. "Are you alright, dear? You look a little flushed. Maybe you should sit down."

The vibrator almost brings you to your knees as it is, you don't want to know what it would be like if you sat down on it. "Oh no, I've just been feeling a little under the weather today, but nothing a good night's sleep can't cure."

"You're a fighter, I know that," Mr. O'Driscoll says. "But you better take care of yourself. Promise me you'll head home soon."

"Promise," you say, earning a fond smile.

"It was nice to see you, dear."

"You too," you say, shaking his hand again. The second he walks away, you grab the nearest table for support, and the buzz in your pants ebbs away.

You're tempted to find Arthur to give him a piece of your mind, but you agreed to this after all, and your pussy sure doesn't mind the teasing. Still, you only make it another ten minutes before you give Arthur the signal to leave.

The vibrations start up again as you're standing in the elevator with a bunch of people on your way down to the parking garage. A not so subtle guy stares at your chest until Arthur clears his throat, and he's the first one to rush to his car the second the elevator doors open.

You wait for everybody else to leave before you follow Arthur to your car. By now, you're so wet that you're afraid your juices might run down your legs, and it becomes harder and harder to walk. You're halfway to the car when the vibration gets worse, and you bite your lip again to keep yourself from cursing out Arthur.

Of course, the son of a bitch kept it from you how high the setting actually goes, and with every step, he cranks it up higher. You can't hold in a whimper and slap your hand against the roof of the car before turning to him.

"You alright, darling?" Arthur asks with a teasing smile.

"Turn it off," you gasp, hoping that it might help, but you're already too far gone. Your pussy still pulses like crazy, and you grab Arthur and pull him in. "You have to fuck me!"

"Let's get in the-" Arthur starts, but you shake your head, your hand greedily diving between his legs.

"Right now, Arthur," you groan, "I need your cock right the fuck now."

There's a second of hesitation, but then Arthur's all over you. You pull him in for a sloppy kiss, and his hands roam over your body, setting you on fire. Arthur pulls down the straps of your dress, teasing your exposed nipples with his tongue while you hike up your dress and shove down the panties, not caring that they end up on the dirty floor.

Arthur comes back up to kiss you, and you open his pants with experienced hands. It's certainly not the first time you had quick fun somewhere in public, you've just never been so desperate for it before. Arthur isn't any better, though. The second you get out his cock, he pulls up one of your legs, and while you wrap it around him, he pushes into you.

It feels like getting cold water on a fresh burn. After being teased the whole time, you sure don't mind something more solid. Arthur goes slow at first, always trying to be careful with you, but today you can't have that. The initial release soon isn't enough anymore. Arthur's movements feel good, but they only spur you on more.

"Fuck," you curse, desperately bucking your hips for more friction. "I need more, Arthur."

"Goddammit, girl," Arthur curses, but then he pulls out of you and grabs you by the arm to move you around.

Arthur bends you over the hood of the car, making you cry out as he pushes back into you from behind. Somewhere in your foggy brain, you know how exposed you are. Your naked breasts are pressing against the cold material of the car while you have your ass up in the air to give Arthur as much access as possible.

He makes good use of it. With his fingers digging into your hips, he thrusts into you, making you moan so loudly that your voice carries through the entire parking garage. You know you should quiet down, but you're too focused on getting off.

By now, you feel like your whole body is buzzing, the blood pumping through your veins as if a dam broke inside of you. The pressure is building up between your legs, but although you're always short of coming, you can't quite get there.

"Oh God, I need more. Please," you beg, and then you feel Arthur's hand between your legs.

Instead of short, hard thrusts, Arthur pushes deep inside of you, his fingers creating a nice rub against your clit.

"Come on, come for me, darling," Arthur says, "milk my cock with your sweet pussy."

Arthur's voice has always been your kryptonite, and it does the trick again. His words finally send you over the edge, your whole body shaking as you reach back to hold on to Arthur's arm, desperate for leverage. You cry out his name as hot waves of pleasure run through you, finally taking away the pressure and leaving nothing but pure bliss.

Arthur's fingers are digging so hard into your flesh that you might bruise, and he moans just as loud as you did as he comes, your muscles clenching around him. You can feel his hot come filling you up, and your whole body lets loose, turning into a hot puddle on the hood of the car.

After giving himself a moment to breathe, Arthur helps you up, and while he tucks himself away, you try to get your dress back in order. Then, you pick up the panties and throw your arms around Arthur, still a little shaky on your legs.

"That's the best. Gift. Ever," you whisper to him, and he chuckles against your lips.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I can't wait to wear them again."

Arthur's eyes grow wide. "Again?"

"Yes," you say, running your fingers down Arthur's chest as you think about it. "While we're out shopping, in the park, the cinema. And hey, there will always be more office parties."

Arthur groans and buries his face against your neck. "You're gonna be the death of me, darling."

You run your fingers through Arthur's hair, laughing. "Says the guy who just bent me over a car."

"True," Arthur says, a little red tainting his cheeks as he looks back up at you. "I hope that wasn't too much."

"It was just right," you assure him, following your words up with a kiss. "I just don't think I can stand any longer."

Arthur smiles. "Then I better get you home and into bed."

A tingling feeling rushes through your stomach at the words. "And then we celebrate?"

"And then we celebrate," Arthur says, his voice deep and full of promises.

It's gonna be a long night, but you don't mind one bit. Office parties aren't that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr -> @[littlestarofthewest](HTTP://littlestarofthewest.tumblr.com)


End file.
